Dilapidated Demon
by Hikaru-hime
Summary: Inuyasha kills Naraku, by accident. After becoming the bad guy at work and near his area, no one believes him. Now serving 4 years in prison for voluntary manslaughter, Inuyasha is greeted by trials and tribulations. After losing trustfaith in all, will
1. Chapter 1

Mmkay, I have no internet access, so See, Hear, and Speak No Evil is going to be delayed until further notice. If you're wondering how I can put this up and not the other fan-fic, well, I've been working on this during my off period at school. Meh, a girl gets bored. Anywho, hope you like this one. New approach!

1

Inuyasha walked calmly to his apartment in the heart of Tokyo. He was exhausted from his long hours at work. Fumbling for the keys to the door, Inuyasha caught sight of an eviction notice. Growling to himself, he ripped it off.

"Damnit, I don't get it," he muttered to himself as the door creaked open. "I paid the goddamned old hag two weeks in advance my monthly payments and now she's trying to evict me."

After shutting the door behind him, he threw his keys on the nightstand by the door and lazily tossed his jacket on the back of the couch. With his shoulders slumped, he thought to himself before dragging his feet into the kitchen to make a late-night snack.

Munching on his turkey sandwich, he glanced at the clock.

"Hmm, 1:30 in the morning. Damn. I need to quit working so late..." He thought out loud to himself. Sighing, he peeled the crusts off and continued, "I swear, Naraku doesn't pay us enough to work for him."

After finishing his snack, he slid onto the couch and looked for the remote control before switching the TV on. Seeing the news was on, he decided to see what the weather was going to be like the following day. For the time being, a newscaster was standing in front of Naraku's work building. This interested Inuyasha. He had heard about the interview, but never thought his boss was up to it.

"I can assure you," Naraku's voice droned on the TV, "the cure for cancer and even possibly AIDS is almost cracked. A team of highly trained and respected specialists as well as myself are working 'round the clock to make this happen."

The female newscaster held a microphone in front of her and asked, "Do you really believe poison insects would be an ingredient to the antidote?"

She stuck the microphone in front of Naraku as he answered, "Well, it may be. We're pretty sure either this, or miasma, might be a step to the cure."

"Off topic, Dr. Naraku, but is it true the majority of your employees are demons?"

"Yes. In fact, some of my most respected and most intelligent workers at this moment are demons."

"Can you safely say that demons really do care for the human community and are willing to crack the cancer case for us?"

"Yes I can. Actually, we demons cannot become infested with such diseases as cancer or AIDS, so we feel quite guilty that the humans are left with such killers."

"Dr. Naraku, one last question, it has been said that you may have been involved in a recent case of a Ms. Kikyou Higurashi being raped. Is this true?"

Naraku simply smiled to himself and replied, "Of course not. What kind of scientist would I be if I promoted such acts?"

Chuckles could be heard off screen as Inuyasha snarled. He turned the television off and rubbed his temples. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Kikyou... sorry I couldn't stop him from doing it... this is all my fault..."

Suddenly feeling unwanted pity for himself, Inuyasha stood up and went into his room. He took a quick shower, and went to bed.

XxXxX

The next evening, Inuyasha was late coming home from work again. Thoughts about home clouded his occupied mind as a youth could be heard walking behind him. Inuyasha didn't take notice to it. He went back to thinking when the last time he bought milk was. Perhaps the carton in the fridge was spoiled.

Soon enough, Inuyasha noticed the steps became in sync between himself and the young man whom was following him. Tension began to build up as he tested his "stalker." Whenever Inuyasha stopped, so did the man. Whenever he hopped, so did the man. It was getting to be too much for the young hanyou. He quickly turned to confront the other in hopes they'd stop. To his unfortunate surprise, it was Naraku who was toying with the dog demon's mind.

Before Inuyasha could scold his boss for the fright, the blunt end of a gun was smashed upon the back of his head as well as a blow to his gut. Both of these hits were enough for Inuyasha to pass out into the arms of Naraku.

XxXxX

Inuyasha groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He had no idea where he was of what happened since he got off work. The incident on the way home was a blur.

Trying to rub his tired eyes, Inuyasha noticed his arms were chained and shackled to the bed's headboard. He then began to panic. Trapped, naked, and confused, Inuyasha knew he was in some serious trouble.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jerked his head in the direction of the sound of a familiar voice.

"Feh. Naraku…"

"So, you're awake," Naraku implied as he uncovered his features from the shadows. He was completely naked as well.

Inuyasha glared daggers at him as he sauntered to the side of the bed.

"And you actually have the guts to bring me to your house this time."

"Where were you last time, Inuyasha!" Naraku hissed.

"Like I said, I went to visit my brother. We had business to take care of."

"Well now I'm going to give it to you harder than ever."

Inuyasha didn't want to beg or plead, but he felt it was his own fault for Kikyou's rape incident. He hadn't been there to take her place. To protect her.

"Naraku, you bastard!" he roared. "The only reason I let you abuse me like this is so you won't harm Kikyou! And look what you did! We had a deal!"

Naraku leaned over the bedside so their stomachs were pressed together. Gently caressing Inuyasha's cheek, Naraku went on explaining, "And the deal was that you let me take you whenever I was want. You weren't there when I wanted you… So the deal was off for the time being. And I was not happy, my little puppy…"

Inuyasha snarled and questioned between grit teeth, "Your little what!"

A smirk spread across Naraku's lips as he flicked a hand. "Never mind that. Just spread your legs."

"I won't!"

"Yes you will. Don't make me force you." This time Naraku's voice sounded hoarse and malevolent. Usually it's calm and serene.

Inuyasha spit on Naraku's face and replied, "Fuck you!"

This was too much for Naraku. Narrowing his eyes, he crawled on top of Inuyasha. He reached under his knees and brought them to Inuyasha's chest, spreading them wide.

"Then we'll do it my way," Naraku growled.

Soon enough, Naraku was inside Inuyasha. It really did hurt too much this time. Inuyasha fought hard to bite back tears and screams as he searched for a way to stop Naraku from doing anymore harm. He let his hand grope around the nightstand beside the bed as far as the shackles would allow him to. Naraku didn't seem to notice from his overpowering orgasm and anger. The only thing Inuyasha could find was a pen. So, when Naraku came up to kiss Inuyasha, he quickly used it to stab him in the eye.

Naraku howled in pain as he rolled off of Inuyasha. He groaned and held his hand over his eye when he realized it was bleeding profusely. His other eye glanced menacingly at the now smirking Inuyasha.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Naraku warned.

He wandered off into the bathroom where he was able to wrap some bandages around his now wounded eye as he came back to the room with a gun in his hand. He also had trousers on this time as well as a dark purple sweater. Standing in front of Inuyasha across the bed, he aimed the gun at his head. What had Inuyasha gotten himself into?

Inuyasha thought quickly and kicked the gun from Naraku's hand. With the luck he was having so far, the gun landed on the nightstand. Both Inuyasha and Naraku fled for it. In the end, Inuyasha was the one who succeeded. He quickly and carefully aimed it toward his shackles and shot them off before pulling the trigger and aiming it at Naraku. It was really a threat, knowing he wouldn't really do anything. Feeling somewhat defeated, Naraku put his hands up, submitting to Inuyasha. What the dog demon did not notice however, was Naraku's concealed knife inside his sweater.

He quickly bolted by Inuyasha where he grabbed him in a headlock and pinned the knife at Inuyasha's neck.

"Hah! I win, Inuyasha," Naraku whispered triumphantly.

This is when Inuyasha's real panic came in. He flipped Naraku over his head and watched as he skid and landed in front of the door. Naraku grunted and leapt back up, looking like he was about to attack with the knife again. And, without thinking, Inuyasha fired the gun. The bullet flew right at Naraku, impaling him in the chest; right at his heart.

Inuyasha began panting heavily as he stared at Naraku. He was staring wide-eyed at Inuyasha, grunting and bringing his hands to his chest. He finally doubled over, and fells limp and lifeless on the floor.

"Oh fuck! Shit!" Inuyasha scolded himself. "I killed him! I killed Naraku! Shit, what do I do!"

Not knowing what else to do, Inuyasha called the hospital. "My boss is dead! I just shot my fucking boss! I shot him! He's gone!"

Trembling with fear, Inuyasha listened as the receptionist asked for the address and explained that everything was going to be all right.

But it wasn't. Inuyasha had killed his boss. He felt like he was going to vomit. He felt like killing himself. He felt cold and alone. But most of all, he felt remorse. He never meant to kill his boss. Even after all the nasty things he threatened to do to him and Kikyou, he was still a decent man to everyone else. He was finding the cure for cancer for chrissake! The man behind it all was dead! And it was all Inuyasha's fault…

The humiliation was over, but the real trouble was just beginning. Inuyasha was in for the ride of his life…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We have to get him to speak somehow," Sango, Inuyasha's attorney, explained.

Kaede, who was Inuyasha's psychiatrist, replied, "I've tried everything for a couple weeks. He only said it was an accident."

Inuyasha stared blankly at the two as they conversed about him.

Kaede stopped speaking to Sango and leaned closer to Inuyasha across the black table that separated them. "Inuyasha, after we ran a few medical tests, we found some of Naraku's semen inside of you. Now just tell me, did he rape you?"

Inuyasha's blank stare quickly converted into a harsh glare. Yes, Naraku raped him, but he couldn't tell them that. His pride was too heavy to let them know a puny professor was able to commit such a rape. Besides, Naraku was the most loved man in the country. Nobody's going to believe him. And Kikyou obviously wouldn't stand up for Inuyasha either.

"Inuyasha, we know you're not a homosexual. You can tell us if he forcefully did something to you. We could use this as defense and you might not have to go to prison," Sango said calmly, standing next to Kaede.

"I… I can't…" Inuyasha said. He bit his lip hard before the tears in his eyes become noticeable.

_It was an accident!_ He thought. _I never meant to kill him! It was only to scare him off! Oh Gods I killed my own boss!_

Inuyasha stood up and left to go back to his jail cell. He was being kept there until the final hearing of his case. He had been there for a couple of weeks, and they still couldn't get the whole, correct story from him.

Sango groaned and sat where Inuyasha was previously and glanced at Kaede. "It's so hard to get him to just spit it out."

Kaede sighed and nodded. "I swear Naraku did something to this young hanyou. He may be half demon, not a very liked man at work and home, but his pride and realization is getting to him."

Kaede was an elderly woman. She had been a psychologist for eleven years before studying to become a psychiatrist. She was working with criminals in her field. Never before had she seen such an innocent being, being tried for something like this. A few other cases she had of the same sort were one hundred percent guilty, and she didn't care much for them, but had to work with them anyway. But this time… she sensed something different in Inuyasha.

Sango was a young, respected attorney at the office. She had once had a case with a fellow employee and boyfriend of hers a couple of years back. Since then, she hasn't trusted many men with murder or rape cases, for this man she was with was sent to prison for five years. But there was something about this Inuyasha that changed her views a little. Behind those hard, gold eyes of his, was a tortured soul who had been through a lot in his years. She wanted to make sure he got justice. But first, she needed trust from him.

"What we need to do," Sango began, "is to get him to trust us. Then he can tell us everything we need to settle this case and prevent him from going to prison."

Kaede closed her eyes and pondered with her arms crossed over her chest as she nodded. This was going to take a lot of work before the hearing's deadline.

XxXxX

Sesshoumaru decided to visit the young hanyou in jail. He sat calmly across Inuyasha at a white table in the cafeteria.

"What've you come here for, scumbag?" Inuyasha barked, glaring hard at his youkai brother.

With the same calm expression, Sesshoumaru replied, "I have come to talk about the Tetsusaiga."

"What about it?"

"Since you're going to be put into prison, I thought I would keep it safe until your release."

Inuyasha stood and pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru, "For the last time, I ain't going to prison! Besides, what makes you think I'm going to just hand over MY sword to someone like you?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "You don't even need it. I know for a fact you're leaving. You can't even trust your own psychiatrist and attorney. They're helping you and you won't confide in them. This gives you a sure chance of being put away for life. People are not going to believe your little sob story. Besides, this god-forsaken Tenseiga doesn't do a free demon any good."

"Doesn't matter," Inuyasha replied, sitting back down. "You can't even hold the damned sword because you're a full demon. There'd be no point."

Sesshoumaru changed the subject, secretly knowing Inuyasha was right. "A young female human spoke with me the other day about you. Her name was Kikyou I believe."

Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open and glanced at Sesshoumaru. His look urged his brother to continue.

"It was at Naraku's funeral. She was weeping over him, and was spreading gossip about you, explaining that she hopes you rot in Hell."

Inuyasha stood once more and pounded his fist into the table. "Kikyou would never do that!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "But she did…"

Inuyasha held his head in his hands, frustrated. Everybody was against him! Kikyou hated him, Sesshoumaru didn't care, citizens of the country wanted him dead, and guards at the jail cell would sneer at him whenever he passed by. But wait… maybe not everyone was against him.

Inuyasha hollered for a guard nearby. Reluctant, the guard asked what he wanted. Inuyasha explained that he needed to see his attorney immediately.

"You wait, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha called behind him. "You'll never get that sword. I promise you I'll be a free man."

Sesshoumaru sat, blankly staring. Oh the trouble his young hanyou brother has gotten himself into…


End file.
